1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of handless or footless operation of electrical water flow control devices to conserve water and energy, reduce the waste of water, and also to eliminate the waste of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, prior art water flow control devices are well known in the art. These prior art water flow control devices are mechanically operated and utilize a foot pedal to operate the valves to start and stop the flow of water through the flow control device without touching the faucet lever of a faucet. One of the disadvantages of using a foot pedal with the flow control device is that the foot pedal gets in the way of a person cleaning the floor because the foot pedal is normally located on the floor. Another disadvantage is that since the foot pedal is at the floor level, it can cause injury to someone tripping on the foot pedal.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,766 issued to Mullett et al. on Dec. 15, 1931 for xe2x80x9cFoot Controlled Wash Fountainxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMullett Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,422 issued to Wareham on Feb. 7, 1984 for xe2x80x9cFlow Control Devicexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWareham Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,508 issued to Laverty, Jr. on Jul. 23, 1991 for xe2x80x9cSensor Operated Water Flow Controlxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLaverty Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,869 issued to Haynes on Jan. 23, 1996 for xe2x80x9cHydraulic Dual Solenoid Directional Control Valve With Manual Override Lock-Out Linkagexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHaynes Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,216 issued to Pilolla on Jan. 21, 1997 for xe2x80x9cSink Arrangement With Faucet Having Dual Operational Modexe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""216 Pilolla Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,262 issued to Pilolla on May 26, 1998 for xe2x80x9cElectrically Actuatable Faucet Having Manual Temperaturexe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""262 Pilolla Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,387 issued to Paterson et al. on Apr. 13, 1999 for xe2x80x9cGasketing And Bleed Means For An Electrically Controlled Faucet Assemblyxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPaterson Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. Japanese Patent No. 6,113,967 issued to Keiko (hereafter the xe2x80x9cKeiko Patentxe2x80x9d); and
9. Japanese Patent No. 10,140,633 issued to Yasuhito (hereafter the xe2x80x9cYasuhito Patentxe2x80x9d).
The Mullett Patent discloses a foot controlled wash fountain.
The Wareham Patent discloses a flow control device for delivering either cold water or hot water mixed with cold water. It includes a chamber for mixing hot water with cold water and a pair of solenoid operated valves which stops and starts the flow of hot and cold water through the chamber.
The Laverty Patent discloses a sensor operated water flow control. It comprises an infrared pulsed sensor which controls a solenoid valve to provide the flow of water and cutoff water flow in the water line going to the faucet head. Sensor means is provided for controlling the flow of water.
The Hayes Patent discloses a hydraulic dual solenoid directional control valve with a manual override lock-out linkage. The hydraulic dual solenoid directional control valve controls a faucet through a rod to actuate solenoid valves. When the rod is moved in one direction, the sleeve and rod are moved such that an interference fit is provided with rotation between the sleeve and the projection on one hinge causing the lever to yieldingly apply force to the pin of the corresponding solenoid, actuating the valve in one direction. The Hayes Patent is basically a mechanical actuation of the valves.
The ""216 Pilolla Patent discloses a sink arrangement with a faucet having a dual operational mode.
The ""262 Pilolla Patent discloses an electrically actuatable faucet having a manual temperature control.
The Paterson Patent discloses a gasketing and bleed means for an electrically controlled faucet assembly. The faucet assembly is operated by pushing a button or placing hands within the operating range of a sensor.
The Keiko Patent discloses a hand washing sink system for electrically controlling the shampoo agent for shampoo, rinse, etc., air blow, and the supply of hot-water/cold-water in lump and feeding each material from one discharge port.
The Yasuhito Patent discloses a foot-operated automatic water feed/stop device. It includes a foot switch that has been interlocked with a solenoid valve for opening or closing the flow passage to the faucet. The Yasuhito Patent is basically a mechanical device.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus for conserving water and energy, and eliminating of water waste while performing normal daily duties at the sink or any other such place where water may be lost due to an open faucet while performing a normal or unusual chore, including the use of water from a faucet left on accidentally or protecting against bacteria spreading with certain kinds of food. The flow control apparatus stops unnecessary water loss through normal or unusual chores done at the sink or any other place reducing the total water consumption.
The present invention is a novel and unique handless or footless operation of the present invention electrically operated automatic water flow control apparatus for turning water on and off without touching the faucet lever of a faucet. With the electrical flow control apparatus, a user sets the default temperature from a faucet lever, so that the user doesn""t waste water when adjusting the faucet.
The electrical water flow control apparatus is installed in line between the water shutoff valves from the wall and the water supply lines that descend from a faucet. The water flow control apparatus includes a housing which houses a pair of solenoid operated valves. Each solenoid operated valve has an inlet port and an outlet port, where both of the ports are protruding through a wall of the housing. The inlet ports are connected to the hot and cold water shutoff valves by flexible hoses with compression nuts on each end. The outlet ports are connected to the water supply lines from the faucet by flexible hoses.
The electrical flow control apparatus further comprises an elongated bar switch actuator and a transformer which supplies power to the solenoid operated valves by reducing 110V AC power to 24V power. The bar switch actuator is constructed of micro-switches which are electrically connected together and to the solenoid operated valves. The solenoid operated valves are operated by depressing any part of the elongated bar switch actuator with any part of a user""s body which when depressed, energizes the solenoid operated valves to open to allow the flow of water therethrough and when the elongated bar switch actuator is not depressed, closes the solenoid operated valves to stop the flow of water through the flow control apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus for conserving water and energy, and eliminating the waste of water while performing normal daily duties at the sink or any other such place where water may be lost due to an open faucet.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus which includes solenoid operated valves which stop and start the flow of water through the flow control apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus which includes an elongated bar switch actuator so that the apparatus can be activated by any body part of a person using the water flow control apparatus without use of the person""s hands or feet.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus is powered by AC power.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus is powered by a 12V battery.